Late Morning Kiss
by Andykittensocks
Summary: My first fancfiction.  MattxMello  Matt Goes to wake up Mello as hes mumbling to himself about his blonde friend. What he doesnt know is that hes in for a very nice surprise.  One Shot  Please Review. :


**Note**

**This is my first Fanfic and I'm trying to improve! XD**

**I Think this went better than I though it would tbh XD!**

**Rated T**

**As it contains moderate swearing and contents of yoai.**

Mello, the kinky smug looking bastard who I always hang with. He always have a 'Don't give a shit; when we all know he really does give two shits about everything. I swear, I haven't heard him once not complain about the littlest of things, and don't even get me started when it comes to his chocolate. If I forget to buy it, I'm lucky I've not been shot to death. Thank god I've been best friends with him for over at least 7 years. These years have been great.

I remember the first time me and him met in wammys house. Haha… its scares me slightly, we nearly killed each other, I mean literally, but after my kicking him furiously and him holding onto my neck until I couldn't breathe, it was the start of our relationship as friends developing.

Anyway, enough of memories. I best go and wake up that blonde bitch now, god this should be fun.

I stood up out of the ancient creaking seat that I always play my video games, and I headed towards the room in which music was blaring from. How on earth could that twat sleep through ridiculously loud music? Anyway I peered through the door to see if he had already awoken from his sleep and not as a surprise to me, he was still sleeping, but what I noticed is how cute he looked sleeping there… Id never noticed it before. That's probably of my constant fogged up goggles. I felt a weird tingle through my spine at the thought.

I headed towards the side of the bed in which the blonde was laying there sweetly sound asleep and without even noticing as I was standing in front of this curious looking blonde and my hand started to ruffle through he somewhat soft, silky blonde hair of his.

"_What am I doing! Is, is this even right?"_

Just then a strange feeling, just like earlier started to tingle through me. It felt, rather nice, it was a nice feeling, what is going on? I am I starting to get feelings for Mello? This god damn Blondie who I've been best friends with for years! Is this really happening?

Just then I lent forward just close enough not to be touching Mello but enough to feel his breathe on my skin. It sent even more tingles through my body. It was obvious to me now. I like 'like' Mello. Mello started to wake up and in a panic I leant forward. Now I'm dead.

My lips were pressing against Mello's, they were soft, tender and I was enjoying it? In hesitation I pulled back to only find the blondes arms wrapped around my back making it unable for me to move any further away then a few centimetres from his face.

"So what was that then Mattie?" Mello said with a smirk on his face.

"_Was he Smiling!"_

"Uh um I um, I fell!" I whispered in a dazed panic.

Just then Mello pushed the back of my head grabbing onto my hair, softly pressing against his lips. The blonde then started to pry for an entrance, stroking his tongue across the bottom of my lips. I accepted his invitation. Our tongues started to wrestle one another until is calmed down into gentle kissing, then from no where I moan came from the back of my throat which made Mello react by making the kiss more forceful. He began stroking the side of my cheeks, still locked in a kiss, with his other hand still ruffling through my hair.

" _I'm enjoying this, I really am enjoying this!"_

After several minute had passed, we both finish our kiss by slowly pecking each other on the lips.

"M-M-Mello I uh I" "Don't worry, I enjoyed it to" Just then a hot tingling started to prier through my cheeks to a musky red colour.

"Aww, Mattie you look cute when your blushing" Mello said joyfully. I pulled back to stand up and started to walk out the room. "So want some fucking chocolate?" I said whilst giggling to Mello" "Haha Sure you dick"

"_I wonder where this is going."_


End file.
